


Undertale drabbles

by ninvic0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Grillster, M/M, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninvic0/pseuds/ninvic0
Summary: Juts a bunch of oneshots I want to post. I'll probably edit this later





	Undertale drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just here to say that I'm not the best at writing, and underfell is particularly hard, so go easy on me please

The news had spread fast.  
Not that news took too long to spread through the Underground, but when everyone had woken up with their old memories of the royal scientist, very few people had needed to be told what had happened.  
He was back.  
Nobody knew where from, when or why he had left. All they knew was that he had been absent for almost a decade.  
But when he arrived, he didn't try to reconnect with anyone. The only ones who had seen him were a group of teenagers that swore he had run in a panic towards the castle in the middle of the night, around ten hours ago now. Everyone was wondering why, as seen by the large group of monsters watching from the outskirts of the royal garden. It had been a long time since such a crowd had formed without any fights to watch.  
Despite the long hours they had waited, eventually news arrived that the skeleton was in Snowdin. Which should be impossible, since no one had seen him leave the castle.  
Grillby had learned all of this while eavesdropping on his patrons' conversations during the day; not that it was particularly hard to do, since the doctor was all people were talking about. He couldn't leave his job and go watch like everyone else, but he had regained memories of his own.  
Some... interesting memories.  
And he wanted to go see Gaster, but he didn't know how to go about it. Grillby didn't remember him as a particularly needy person, so he doubted the skeleton would run to his arms the moment he saw him. But he still wanted to go, if nothing else at least to regain contact. And he definitely wasn't worried, he was just... curious. Yeah, that was it. He wanted to know what Gaster had been up to while he was gone.  
And if he was lucky, he might get a good time out of it as well.  
So when closing time came, instead of going home, he headed for the skeleton household. He was wondering if he should ask Sans and Papyrus about their brother's whereabouts, not knowing how subtle he wanted to be about the visit; when he noticed that there was light coming from the back room that he remembered used to be Gaster's.   
As he approached the door, he told himself that the nervous feeling in his stomach was due to the light snow that was beginning to put an itch on his flame.  
He knocked twice, and after a few seconds of no response, he let himself in.  
The white light that shone from under the door came from an old looking lightbulb that hanged alone from the ceiling. There were different machine parts and blueprints all around the room, and everything was coated in a thick layer of dust.   
Everything except for one of the desks, which had been completely covered by writings that Grillby couldn't hope to understand, and that were being closely examined by Gaster.  
The elemental froze for a second, the sight of him surreal after all this time. From what he could see from where he was, the skeleton looked just as he remembered him; almost a head shorter than himself, pathetically thin and wearing his signature black coat.  
After a few moments of Gaster not noticing him, he decided to speak up.  
"He-"  
"Get out" the skeleton interrupted, not even turning around.  
Well. He didn't know what kind of response he had been expecting, but certainly not this.  
"What-"  
"Get out. I thought I made it clear to that pair of imbeciles that I don't want any visitors."  
He was still facing away from him, not really paying attention to the exchange. Grillby was confused. Did the monster not remember him? He thought they were... well, they weren't exactly friends, but... they were something, right?  
"But... it's me. I'm-"  
"I know who you are" he cut in again, sounding annoyed. This time he did turn around, and now that he could see his face, Grillby noticed that he had been right in thinking that the skeleton looked the same as always. Except much more tired and less... caring. Not that he was very caring to begin with. "I'm not the one that lost my memories. And judging by them, you haven't changed at all; because you're still as dense as when I left."  
Grillby flickered, surprised; but only for a moment before his flame turned into bitter purples and reds. Gaster had never been nice, unsurprisingly; but he never exploded without a reason to do so, and the elemental couldn't possibly had done anything to anger him.  
"What the hell is your problem?!"  
The skeleton looked astounded for a second. Grillby saw his expression slowly changing into one of amusement, before he suddenly threw his head back and laughed. It sounded raspy and deep, and the elemental briefly thought that it would probably hurt his throat if he had one. It took him a minute to finally calm down enough to speak again.  
"I think a better question would be what is not my problem" his tone was playful, as if he was sharing and inside joke with himself. "Because really, what isn't? I left for a mere decade, and you idiots have already managed to completely wreck everything. There's no current water in Snowdin anymore, Hotland is barely inhabitable because of the ridiculously rudimentary cooling system, and I don't even know how the Core is still standing, let alone working" he sighed sharply. "And now, of course, I now have to fix everything because I'm the only competent person in the entire Underground. Even political issues end up on my plate as well, because I'm the only one left for the king to consult. And, if that wasn't enough, I have to take care of those pathetic failures that call themselves my brothers; because despite being very much adults they insist on behaving as if they were toddlers, and not particularly smart toddlers, at that" his shoulders slumped a bit. "Not that any of that matters. What I saw... If I don't find a way to stop it, they..." the skeleton hugged himself, looking small and almost... afraid?  
He shook his head, regaining his composure.  
"And now, you're here as well. How great. Add your name to the growing list of things I didn't remember annoyed me more than they should." Grillby flared up, opening his mouth to respond to the insult, but Gaster cut in again. "Because I don't really know why you're here. We don't have any debts that I remember; and you knocked on the door, so you probably aren't here to kill me" he scratched his chin, as if being deep in thought. "Or perhaps you were hoping that we could pick up where we left off?" He smiled condescendingly at the elemental for a second, before everything in his attitude suddenly shifted to coldness and disgust.  
"Because, if that is the reason you're here, I suggest you leave now. You might not be able to understand it, but I'm busy with things just a bit more important than casual sex." He glanced at the elemental for another second, and the turned away and started walking towards the desk again, ending the conversation.  
Grillby was writhing with anger. Partly out of embarrassment for having been caught, partly because he couldn't understand how in the world Gaster could read him like a book, and mostly because of the multiple insults the skeleton had thrown at him during his little speech.  
So without much thinking he conjured a fireball in each of his hands and threw them in the doctor's direction as fast as he could, who dodged both without even turning around, because of course he could do that.   
Before the elemental could even think about forming another attack, he felt his soul being grabbed in a way he had once grown used to, but this time with such force that every flame in his body froze for a second.  
He couldn't move.  
Slowly, Gaster turned around to look at him again. After glancing at him for a few seconds, he spoke up.  
"I'm curious, what were your intentions with those attacks? Did you want to kill me, putting such an unsatisfactory ending to my mission?" With each sentence, he walked a step closer to the elemental. "Did you want to destroy the information that took me almost ten years of constant misery to get? Did you want to burn the place down, killing me and my brothers at the same time? I can't help but wonder what you would have done with my dust."   
He paused, but continued getting closer until their faces were only a breath apart.  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you right here and now." The skeleton's face looked cold and detached, and Grillby knew without a doubt that he would kill him if he had to.  
He felt the hold on his soul loosen up just enough to let him speak, but he had no idea what to say.   
Maybe it was the tight blue on his soul that would barely let him think, or maybe it was the closeness to the other that made him act; but he did the only thing his mind was telling him to do, and he bent down and pressed his moth against Gaster's.  
Immediately the skeleton answered the kiss, turning his head to the side to allow more room. Grillby was a bit surprised in his stupor, but didn't really mind. He opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue press against his own.  
After a few seconds they separated, both breathless. When Grillby opened his eyes, Gaster was looking at him, less than impressed. He stayed silent for a moment, before saying again, "Get out."  
And with a flicker of his wrist, Grillby found himself standing on the other side of the door, that abruptly closed in his face.   
...well, at least he wasn't dead.


End file.
